Fallen Angel
by Bleeding on the Ballroom Floor
Summary: James wasn't the only one Peter wanted revenge on.
1. Looking Back

****

Fallen Angel

__

James wasn't the only one Peter wanted revenge on.

****

Chapter One- Looking Back.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a small bedroom. She lived alone, but it wasn't something she minded. Her friends came over a lot, and it was a rare moment that the house was quiet like this. She slipped off her bed and crouched down next to it, searching beneath.

She smiled when she found what she was looking for. It was a large, red and gold box that probably could have been dustier if she wasn't still only a few years out of Hogwarts. A small, scratched-and-doodled-on label read 'Angel Denicola'. Hurriedly, she opened it.

A blast of memories fell onto her. She saw the first Gryffindor scarf she'd ever bought, and a few small, simple prank items. She remembered her first year…

Angel had been sorted into Gryffindor after only a moment's hesitation- the only person sorted into Gryffindor faster was James Potter. She remembered when the Marauders had first formed their little group, though they hadn't had a name yet. She remembered always being a bit to the wayside and not entirely in on the group, but then again, neither was Peter.

She stopped her train of thought there to save for other years. If she thought out the first all the way into the seventh, she would confuse her thoughts together and not get to look at all her memories. She spotted a picture that was about ten years old, a little worn, but perfectly accurate. It was James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and herself. They were twelve years old.

Grinning she set to remembering her second year. James had developed a whopper of a crush on Lily as Angel had developed a tiny one on him. He was too busy goggling after Lily to notice. Angel dropped it. That year they worked really hard on a reputation as pranksters. Angel wouldn't say they failed.

There wasn't anything more there to happen. She next picked up a lunar chart. What a memory the third year was! Just so much information, and so much excitement. Well, at least for thirteen-year-olds it was.

She remembered James and Sirius finding something important out and having to talk to Remus. But they wouldn't tell her or Peter at all. After having a good talk with Remus- say an hour or so, they returned and told Angel and Peter. They told the two what they were planning to do. Angel remembered getting all excited, then remembered James and Remus sending Sirius and Peter to tell her they didn't want her to become an Animangus. Her heart plummeted, but she decided she'd tutor Peter so he could figure it out. Then she realized that was the last thing she wanted to do. She took up Quidditch.

The studying had been hard, she'd remembered. But she put it back and pulled out the next thing. It was just a plain sheet of parchment and it said 'Marauders- James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter'. A tear formed in Angel's eye, but she smiled and shook it away.

That was the year they'd named themselves Marauders. That was also the year they became more close-knit within themselves, excluding Angel a bit. She actually didn't mind, because she was lucky to be with them at all. Angel got into her stride that year, though. She formed an attitude and a personality. She wasn't the nicest to Peter Pettigrew. She still didn't regret it.

She was all smile by the end of that. She was never and would never be sorry for giving Peter the cold shoulder, especially as it seemed he'd developed a crush on her the day he realized she was a girl. That could have ruined her in with the Marauders. And Peter was just too desperate. Next she pulled out a tuft of black fur. She gasped, remembering the fifth year.

Peter's crush had subsided and all was normal again. They mastered the transformation and gained their nicknames. They left Angel alone on full moons, but she always had homework to catch up on anyway. When she found out Sirius was a dog, her heart had leapt. Crush wasn't a strong enough word. That explains the tuft of fur. James strengthened his ego and annoyed Lily to the hexing point. He could be scary sometimes.

The next thing that caught her eye stopped her thought and breath altogether. It was her own bootleg version of the Marauders Map.

They had developed the Map in sixth year, knowing the secret passageways too well for their own good. As a birthday present, they'd given her a bootleg version. Not as accurate, but the thought was there. She never stopped liking Sirius, but she controlled herself. Peter had gotten a bit more secretive, but no one noticed until much later.

She sighed. It wasn't something she could control- her eyes teared up a lot. She blinked them out a few times before returning to sight. She spotted more pictures, a wedding invitation, and her diploma.

Their seventh year had been wonderful. Angel and Sirius got closer, though they never dated. Lily and James went from the extreme of hate to… well, you saw the wedding invitation. The pictures were fairly recent, but none of them looked how they did now. James and Lily were… not here, not anymore. Remus looked old and tired, but he looked happy, which Angel hadn't seen him like in a long time. Sirius was young and handsome and full of life and was now rotting away in Azkaban. Peter looked as fat and ugly as ever. Angel still didn't like him, and still didn't give up on Sirius. She couldn't help feel it was more Peter's fault than Sirius's.

Tears rolled down her cheeks now. She remembered Lily and James and how happy James was when Lily was Head Girl to his Head Boy- how he hurt his jaw from pure glee. She remembered hearing that Sirius betrayed them, but not really hearing it at all. She remembered Remus- tired, calm ,smart, sweet Remus. He never changed. Then she remembered Peter… how she hated Peter, how she shunned him. She was the cause of why James and Sirius treated him that way.

She sniffed and returned the box to it's place hidden underneath her bed. She didn't do that often at all. She didn't know why looking back made her remember, most prominently, how she had treated Peter like scum, and how she had treated Sirius like a god. But that they were. She didn't regret it, never would. But she wanted to know what would happen if she was in a room alone with Peter Pettigrew…

****

A/N: Well, that was fun to write. Review please. I love my plot for some odd reason. Got it off a 'Which Marauder Hates You' quiz and random thoughts about how bad Wormtail should die.


	2. Getting Out

****

Fallen Angel

__

James wasn't the only one Peter wanted revenge on.

****

Chapter 2- Getting Out

In Angel's mind, there was one good thing to be said for Peter Pettigrew- he was dead. That she could thank Sirius for. She knew the rest of the world -probably even Remus- thought he was a mass murderer. She knew everyone thought Pettigrew had died a heroic death. Somehow she couldn't fathom Sirius being a murderer of anyone who didn't deserve it, and Peter was the last person likely to die a heroic death.

But it was over now. She needed to remember that. There was nothing she could do. James, Lily, Sirius, and probably even Remus -it'd never been so long since she talked to them- were all gone, and probably wouldn't want to talk to her again.

She wished Sirius had told her what happened. Something happened, that much she knew. Something fishy was going on. Why would Sirius want to hurt James? It was just too… impossible. You'd need to be an alien to not know how close they were.

Then why was Angel so obsessed with this situation? She knew there was nothing left to be done other than attempt to carry on.

She entered her kitchen, desperate for something to eat. She found some leftovers from her dinner the previous night and began to eat. As soon as she started, she knew she wasn't very hungry at all. She also knew it couldn't be healthy to stay in the house for so long. But who would she visit?

She knew the answer almost as soon as she'd thought the question. Remus. He was the only one left and probably needed her as much as she needed him. Sighing, she turned and walked into her room to retrieve her sandy-coloured owl, Nari. Nari hooted appreciatively when Angel started writing the letter and Angel would have sworn Nari was happy Angel was writing to people again.

"Yes, Nari. I'm going to do something. I can't be stuck in this house." she told her owl.

"Whoo" was the only response Nari could manage, being an owl.

"Moony." Angel responded. She then smiled, amused, at herself. She was talking to her owl again. Nari nibbled Angel's ear affectionately.

She gathered some parchment, a chewed quill, and purple ink. She dipped her quill in the ink and bit it again for the effect. Then she wrote:

__

Remus-

Wondering if I could come visit. Can't be stuck in this house anymore.

-Angel

It was short and impersonal. Angel thought for a second, then added a postscript.

__

P. S. I bet Nari's happy to see you.

Nari had always been very fond of Remus, Angel remembered. And it had been a while since she'd seen him. She tied the letter gently to Nari's leg and watched her fade off into the noontime sun. Angel waited. After a short while, she forced food down her throat. Half-way through her bagel, Nari tapped on the kitchen window with a response. Good old Remus, always responds fast.

Angel opened the window and let Nari land on her arm as she took her over to the table where she could sit and rest and watch Angel. She looked tired and Angel made it a point to let her out more often. She pet Nari's head gently, procrastinating opening the letter. Why, she didn't know. But she wanted to drag out every minute. She finally could pet Nari no more, and opened the letter.

__

Angel-

It would be nice to see you. I think we both need to get out a bit. Want to go shopping in Diagon Alley? Or visit Hogsmeade?

-Remus

P. S. Very. She wouldn't stop nibbling my ear.

Angel smiled. But now she was left with a decision. Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade? She could go for some butterbeer. She took another piece of parchment, and wrote weirdly neat.

__

Remus-

Hogsmeade sounds great. Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks? What time? I'm free all day.

-Angel

P. S. Try to answer it all in one letter this time. Nari looks tired.

Happier with this letter then the last one, she asked Nari if she was up to another visit to Remus. Nari nibbled her ear again, and Angel took that to mean 'yes'. She tied it simply to Nari's leg and took her over to the window before letting her free.

Angel wallowed back in the thoughts that had taken over her mind recently. Her school days- how she treated Peter. She remembered how James and Sirius had treated Snape and how she knew, somehow, that Snape had smiled when he heard the news. She broke the mug she'd been drinking her tea in. It wasn't a fact, obviously, but Snape could be seen deliberately showing no emotion at Order meetings. Curse his Occlumency.

Nari flew straight through the open window this time and successfully made Angel jump. As instinctively as Angel's hand reached for the letter, Nari's legs went up. She untied it, in awe at the good shape the piece of string she'd been using for a year was in.

__

Angel-

Sounds great. See you at 3 o'clock. Gave Nari some Owl Treats.

-Remus

She pet Nari on the head again, and received an ear nibble. Angel returned her to her cage and shut the blinds in the room so she could have a rest. Angel changed into a navy blue robe and her worn sneakers. She brushed -for the first time in who knows how long- her hair and tied it back in a high ponytail. She splashed some water on her face and stepped out the door. She shivered, having forgotten that it was the middle of the winter and she needed her cloak.

She turned back around to get it, and knew immediately that she needed a new one. She vowed to buy it while she was at Hogsmeade, then stepped out the door again, locking it by habit. She, not having a fireplace and preferring not to Apparate, walked to the nearest Neighbourhood Floo Centre. She paid a Sickle to the wizard at the entrance and was waved to fireplace #31. She took some powder from the jar on the side and stepped in.

She yelled, "HOGSMEADE!" probably a lot louder then necessary. She held her breath, but enjoyed the feeling of flames around her, soaking in the heat for when she knew she'd land in cold, snowy Hogsmeade. It was very obviously a Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekend. Tons of children pushed past her to get to different shops, some looking only about eight years younger than herself, some looking about twelve or thirteen years younger. They somehow seemed shorter than she'd been when she was thirteen.

She searched the sea of youthful faces for a familiar one. Remus was the one, however, that spotted Angel. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder as a small girl, probably half their age, stop a few feet from Remus. Emerald green hair fell to her shoulders as she gazed, open-mouthed at him. Her gaze shifted to Angel, and she shot a very evil look toward her. The effect worked, her eyes were an oddly cold shade of silver, before she walked on to catch up with her friends and bumped into Remus as Angel turned around.

"Oh, sorry." she said, her voice sounding very small. She looked familiar, Angel couldn't place it.

Remus stared. He eyed her green hair and his head cocked sideways, "Are you… Nymphadora?" It was Angel and the girl's turn to stare. The girl looked confused. Angel had a look of slightly dawning realization.

The girl found her voice slowly, "Yeah… do I know you?"

"You probably wouldn't remember me." Remus said simply, smiling, "You'd better catch up to your friends."

She nodded, her friends were watching intently from the doorway to Honeydukes, holding up a line of angry-looking students. Nymphadora put a weird look on her face -pained, almost- and a second later, her hair was blue as the sea.

"Didn't want to seem too Slytherin." she explained, "Bye."

Angel realized completely who this was. It was Sirius's little cousin. She was born when they were thirteen. She was a Metamorphagus. She looked from the girl, who was now talking animatedly with her friends, to Remus, back and forth for a long moment.

"Nymphadora…. Tonks?" she asked, to make sure.

Remus smiled again, "She's grown, hasn't she?"

They started walking, using the subject of Nymphadora Tonks as a jumping point in conversation. Reaching the Three Broomsticks, they ordered two butterbeers and took a seat toward the back of the pub, relatively in the middle. Somehow, conversation drifted to jobs.

"We've got to do something with our lives now." Angel said exasperatedly, "I mean, I know it ought to be tough…" She didn't need to tell him what exactly she was talking about.

Remus remained silent for a moment, then spoke, "Have you been getting the Daily Prophet?"

"No." she spat, "Why would I read that rubbish?"

Remus ignored her comment. Angel had never liked the Daily Prophet- it was like a huge gossip column. If only everyone believed the Quibbler like that. "Remember Dolores Umbridge?"

"Toad Woman?" she checked, remembering Sirius and James' nickname for her, "The one that hated your guts? She works at the Ministry now, right?"

Nodding, Remus drained the last bit of his butterbeer, "Well, Toad Woman apparently hated me because I'm a werewolf." Angel gave him a scared look, "No, she doesn't know… I think. But she's very anti-werewolf."

"And that hurts your chances of getting a job?"

"Very much so."

"But you've got enough to live off of?"

"Of course I do. You do too. Remember how we all had one shared bank account? James was apparently a LOT richer than we thought. Some of his earnings went to us… most of it went to Harry."

"Oh. Yeah. But we can't sit around and do nothing for our lives."

"What would we do, though?"

"Anything. We got so many O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s they'll be begging us for any job."

"But what do we want to do?"

"Heal? Teach? I don't exactly think we want to work at the Ministry."

Remus sighed. Angel drained her second butterbeer. The lull in the conversation killed it completely, and they'd covered almost all the subjects there was something to say about. Bashing the Ministry wasn't the safest thing to do anymore. Finally, Angel picked up her cloak and put it on.

"I've got to buy a new cloak, and I should get home soon anyway."

"Nice to have talked to you. It was good to get out."

"Yeah. See you, Remus."

Remus watched her leave. Angel shivered in her cheap cloak as she made her way down the road. She caught sight of a fur cloak and shook her head in disgust, but walked inside looking for something better. Decent-looking material caught her eye. She bought it without a second thought and Apparated home for convenience. She was tired.

She slept.


	3. Titleless

****

Fallen Angel

__

James wasn't the only one Peter wanted revenge on.

****

Chapter Three- Oh. Angel.

Angel thrashed about in her bed, seemingly and probably unaware of something going on miles away from her, but involving her very deeply.

-----

Peter Pettigrew sat, fat and smelly, in a sewer, waiting for the time when he would sort out his thoughts. He cursed the unintelligence of rats and became a fat, smelly human. He had not dared become human in a very long time, but was alone and in a sewer and it was not very likely he would be caught.

His brain became completely intact (maybe not COMPLETELY intact…) and he knew, finally, what the heck he was dealing with. Anger and rage were possible. Dissatisfaction was probable.

It's not over, he thought. _I'm not satisfied. Why am I not satisfied with killing James?_

But that thought too, was answered. It just took a little longer.

__

Because James wasn't the only one who treated me like crap.

He thought about everyone he knew in his Hogwarts days. Snape was now an ally. Remus had treated him fine. Bellatrix scared him. Sirius was rotting away in Azkaban Most others were either unimportant or dead. Except one. There was one person left who treated him horribly with no remorse. One person who had not ended up badly… yet.

Angel.

Angel was the one he needed to kill to satisfy himself. Angel was the one who had treated him as badly as -and probably worse than- James did. One time in particular, Angel decided to be the one person to ever prank a Marauder. She picked him. He wouldn't even allow himself to dwell in that memory.

But this was different. The Dark Lord was gone, and killing Angel would be of no help to him. Peter smiled greedily, and decided he would do it himself. He'd blown up an entire street- he could kill someone. He was a Death Eater, for goodness' sake. Angel wasn't pureblood, and therefore was unworthy anyway.

Neither was Peter, but no one needed to know that.

Peter's only hope was that he could survive the explosion he would undoubtedly cause. He looked sorrowfully at his hand, examining where his finger used to be. _She drove me to it…_

-----

Cold sweat formed on Angel's forehead as she woke up. She'd been having a nightmare- that haunted feeling proved it. A cold shower didn't relive her. She ate. Food didn't relieve her. She let Nari out. Her owl didn't relieve her. She tried to shake it off. She still wasn't relieved.

Nothing unusual happened all day. She listened to the Wireless Wizarding Network, becoming an immediate fan of the up-and-coming Weird Sisters. Funnily enough, they were guys. It was slightly past eleven o'clock. Angel was reading a book in her living room.

Her day was no longer unusual.

****

A/N: Right. So we have an incredibly long chapter that does squat but prolong my fic, and a really short chapter that does everything to advance my plot.


	4. Unusual

****

Fallen Angel

__

James wasn't the only one Peter wanted revenge on.

****

A/N: Did I neglect to mention how short this would be? This is the last chapter. But hey, at least I actually completed something.

Chapter 4- Unusual.

__

Her day was no longer unusual.

Angel's mind sometimes worked like a book about her life (which I am, consequently, writing now. Sort of.). It was in third person, fairly descriptive, and a bit poetic to the touch. This was the thought running through her mind as a soft _click_ could be heard from the front of her house. Recognizing it immediately, she knew it was a simple _Alohamora_ spell. She hadn't the patience to set up stronger wards about her house.

A rancid smell immediately ran through the house, but this wasn't what caused Angel's nose to rumple slightly. It was instinct to her- something she did every time this person walked into a room she was in. Not looking up from her book, she noticed a short, plump figure standing in her hallway, not far away from the room she was in. He moved like a shadow, only less graceful. And he was too dirty and smelly to be a shadow anyway. But his once-black robe completely covered him.

"Hello, Peter." Angel whispered loudly enough for him to hear her as he turned sideways into the room. He stared at her, perplexed. How could she be so calm?

"I'm alive." he said unnecessarily. She looked up from her book, finally, and her icy blue eyes pierced into him for a moment.

"No duh." she said, deliberately casual, acting as if they were good friends.

"Aren't you going to cling to me and say how much you're happy I'm alive? Aren't you going to start badmouthing Sirius for trying to kill me? Aren't you going to CARE?" Peter asked crazily. He gave her a 'you're insane' look that she and Sirius had gotten so often during their Hogwarts years.

She answered quickly and simply, "No."

"Why? Isn't that considered an insult to James' memory?"

"No. Because if you are not dead, Peter, there has to be some reason Sirius wanted you dead in the first place."

"Maybe because he's insane? You knew what he was like. You knew him better than I did."

"The ones most likely to go insane are those with negative feelings toward insanity. Sirius would have been the last person I'd expect to go totally insane." she paused for breath, letting that sink in to his thick head. "As for going to the Dark Side, why would he? Sirius never had a lust for power or death or revenge… with the exception, maybe, of Snivellus, but he was on the Dark Side to begin with. Sirius would be the LAST person to betray James- he lived with James for a year, they were closer than words could ever tell us."

"You think Sirius is innocent?"

"Innocent of what? You're alive, remember?"

Peter's mouth formed a small 'o' of realization. He looked down at his feet, shuffling this way and that.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Angel asked. "And… before you answer that… what REALLY happened with James and Sirius and Lily and Voldemort?"

Peter flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, but seemed to have subsided. "Okay, I'll tell you. Doesn't matter anyway…"

He'd realized why he was there, and gave a small, evil smile. "Sirius made James change Secret Keepers at the last minute-"

He was about to go on, but Angel had heard enough, "to you. YOU were the Secret Keeper. YOU killed James." She raised her wand, but he -for once in his life- was too quick for her. His wand was at her chest. Her wand was at her side. Hate glared through both faces.

"You're dead." Angel whispered with extreme malice, "I am going to KILL YOU! James! How could you? WHY!"

"James treated me like crap," Peter explained. Angel added a small 'which you are' to it before he continued, "He thought he was better than me" -Angel added a 'which he was'- "and I proved him wrong. I was the downfall of the great James Potter."

"And you're here…" Angel started, but trailed off. She knew what he was here for. Too bad two isn't enough to make him considered a cereal killer. Unless he- um, never mind. Let's hope he doesn't do that. Angel remembered one time they were in the common room and Sirius had some cereal fro breakfast, poured it on the floor, and stomped on it. It was weird how she could remember things like that at times like this.

"…to kill you." Peter said, raising his wand to her chin. She put up a hand to stop him for a moment.

"Wait." she told him, closing her book and instinctively saving the page as if she was going to be able to read it again. She stood up, his wand then pushing into her throat, and pushed him to the ground. "You can kill me the way it should be."

Her foot rested gently upon his chest, and he, fumbling for his wand, looked up at her in confusion.

"You're scum, Peter." were the last words out of her mouth. Peter's wand was raised as high as his stubby arms could bring it, barely halfway up her leg. He aimed for her chest, malice in his rat-like eyes.

"A-Avada Kedavra!" he said.

__

The house crumbled with Peter's inept magic. He escaped as a rat, and soon became the pet rat of Percy Weasley. Remus showed up to the funeral. Sirius grieved in his cell in Azkaban, refusing the little food he was given. You know the rest of the story.

Angel Denicola was buried next to James Potter and Lily Potter (who were buried together). Spaces were left on the sides for when their dearest friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, would meet their downfall. The world never knew who killed Angel, but Remus and Sirius got a pretty good idea…

****

A/N: Yay for Dark/Angst! I don't know how I'd be able to do this without my odd lust for darkness and writing death. Death of cool people, too. Because they're cool. Aw, I'm going to miss my Angel! tear But, hey, she's with Lily and James (and Sirius?) now. Oh, shit. I really, REALLY miss my OC. An OC! I shouldn't care… she was never canon… but, my Angel sob. I know you guys don't care half as much as I do for my character, I get way too fond of them. I now OFFICIALLY feel bad for J. K. Rowling. Can you imagine what it's like for her to kill off people? Wow. Anyway, here it is. My first completed fic! And I'm really, really happy with it. Sorry if I let my others die. I'll pick them up again eventually. I just need to go darker for now.


End file.
